Mi historia
by Shadow Sun
Summary: Como pudo ser la infancia de Makoto Shishio, para que se convirtiera en un hombre obsesionado con el poder. (Según mi punto de vista.) Re-editado
1. Default Chapter

El personaje de Makoto Shishio no me pertenece (que más quisiera), pertenece al Genio que creó Ruruoni Kenshin.; pero Mashairo, Nahomi, Hisaw, Takeji, sí.  
  
Esto es solo un punto de vista sobre la infancia de Shishio Makoto. No es histórica, ni nada por el estilo, cualquier hecho parecido a la vida real, es mera coincidencia. Puede que la historia sea un poco aburrida. Pero, ojalá les guste.  
  
"Diálogos" 'Diálogos internos' ~~~ Recuerdos pasados ~~~~~~~  
  
Capítulo I. La llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia.  
  
En Ise, al sureste de Kioto, en una lujosa casa un joven esperaba la llegada de su primer hijo. Pero su alegría y desesperación contrastaban con la serenidad de su suegro; éste hombre que, aunque también deseaba la llegada de su nieto lo hacia con expectación, ya que no deseaba sufrir la decepción que tuvo al nacer su hija. Una niña preciosa, pero al fin y al cabo una mujer.  
  
-'Las mujeres son solo adornos y son seres débiles'- , éste era el pensamiento de el hombre conocido como el general Mashairo Itho, un hombre leal, educado, astuto y fuerte; ahora ya retirado del ejercito y habiendo obtenido riqueza, era un rico terrateniente.  
  
Su hija a la cual había casado con el primogénito de su amigo y compañero de armas Takeji; un gran estratega que compartió luchas y con el cual disfrutó victorias. Y aunque éste había muerto antes de la llegada de el que habría de nacer. El hijo de Takeji, según la mirada y el pensamiento de Mashairo era solo un soldado más, no tenía ni la inteligencia de su padre, ni la ambición para ser un general o algo más, no tenía carácter.  
  
Aún no podía creer siquiera que su frágil y pequeña flor de cerezo Nahomi se hubiese enamorado de alguien como él, y a veces maldecía el haber comprometido a su hija con Hisaw.  
  
-'Mejor la hubiera comprometido con algún soldado que tuviese más valor que Hisaw, pero ya no hay más remedio'- seguía pensando Mashairo.  
  
Pronto llegó la noche, el trabajo de parto ya había durado mucho y las mujeres que atendían a Nahomi seguían sin aparecer y dar algún indicio de que todo había terminado.  
  
El joven Hisaw perdía cada vez más la paciencia, escuchaba a su dulce Nahomi llorar y quejarse de dolor. En un momento de calma Hisaw recordó el primer día que vio a Nahomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Inicio del recuerdo ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Acababa de regresar de una simple escaramuza, ya que su padre había logrado convencer a un general amigo suyo de él que lo acompañase al frente de guerra.  
  
Hisaw debía aprender a ser un gran guerrero, cosa que no le agradaba, pero debía honrar el honor de su familia; y ahora que regresaba a la tranquilidad de su hogar era por mandato de su padre.  
  
Después de hablar con su padre y mantener una acalorada discusión se retiro a su habitación.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del recuerdo ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Y pensar que le dije a mi padre que jamás me casaría con la mujer con la que me había comprometido; y al día siguiente te vi; Nahomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inicio del recuerdo ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La joven Nahomi iba en compañía de unas amigas pasando por los puestos del mercado buscando listones para su hermosa cabellera y que decir de sus dulces ojos, su mirada fue la que cautivo a mi corazón, desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
  
Cuando hablé contigo y me entere de que estabas comprometida lo primero que pensé fue en desafiar al hombre que debía casarse contigo, pero, poco después pensé en comprar tu palabra de matrimonio.  
  
Que lejos estaba de imaginarme que era yo mismo, el hombre con el que estabas comprometida.  
  
Después de despedirme de ustedes, mi hermano y yo te seguimos, por las calles repletas de personas las cuales iban y venían, con diversos productos o solo caminando. No pensé que pronto volvería a ver tu casa y en situaciones distintas.  
  
Al llegar la tarde y tener que ir a conocer a mi "prometida", pensé muy bien en hacer un pequeño escándalo frente a ti y a tus padres. Sabiendo que la ceremonia del té era lo más importante para las mujeres, pensaba ponerte en ridículo. Pero mi sorpresa fue llegar a tu casa y ver que tú serías mi esposa, creo que el que hizo el ridículo en ese lugar fui yo.  
  
Como dejar de mirarte, de admirarte, si al conocerte me habías cautivado, al saber que tú eras mi prometida te entregue mi corazón y mi alma. Mi padre estaba asombrado con mi cambio de actitud, casi les rogué que me permitieran adelantar la boda.  
  
Pero cuando el día de nuestra unión llegó, al verte entrar al patio de la ceremonia, era como si me hubieran concedido llegar al Nirvana sin siquiera haber muerto; para mí eras la diosa más hermosa que alguien alguna vez hubiese visto jamás.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del recuerdo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poco después de la ceremonia de unión de Hisaw y Nahomi, el padre de Hisaw, Takeji murió de neumonía, la madre de Hisaw se fue con una de sus hijas a Azui. La esposa de Mashairo hacía tiempo que había muerto, pero educo a su única hija como toda una mujer japonesa; Mashiro siempre vivió una existencia frustrada al lado de su mujer, nunca le perdonó el no haberle dado más hijos.  
  
Ahora Mashairo solo deseaba que su primer nieto fuese un varón.  
  
En la madrugada antes de llegar el amanecer, cuando la noche es más obscura y ningún sonido se deja escuchar, ambos hombres escucharon el llanto de un bebé, Hisaw fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Nahomi y al llegar espero con ansiedad que el taji se abriera; al deslizarse la puerta apareció una de las mujeres con un bebé y se lo entregó a Hisaw diciendo:  
  
-"Es un varón. El primogénito y heredero del clan de los Shishio, es un niño."  
  
La mujer le entregó al niño a Hisaw, el cual estaba inmensamente feliz; Mashairo estaba contento y orgulloso de su hija.  
  
La primera reacción de Hisaw al tener al pequeño entre sus brazos fue sonreírle y levantar la mirada para ver a su amada Nahomi, pero su siguiente reacción fue entregarle el pequeño a su suegro e ir hacia su esposa. Esta pequeña acción decidiría el futuro del pequeño.  
  
Hisaw llegó hacia donde estaba Nahomi y la besó en la frente le agradeció con la mirada y con una dulce sonrisa. Mashairo, en cambio miro al pequeño que ahora tenía entre sus brazos y le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible: - "Te espere por mucho tiempo. Te prometo que tú serás el guerrero más fuerte, el guerrero que conquistara el reconocimiento del país y también del mundo entero. Nadie será más fuerte que tú, ya lo verás, yo te lo prometo. Nadie."-  
  
Levanto la vista hacia la pareja y Hisaw, el cual al verlo le habló, tomando la mano de su agotada esposa: -"Padre; Nahomi y yo deseamos que usted nombre al pequeño,"-  
  
Nahomi lo secundó, y hablando con voz cansada continuo con la petición de su esposo: -"Por favor, padre. ¿Cómo desea que sea llamado nuestro pequeño primogénito?"-  
  
Mashairo vio al pequeño entre sus brazos y los miró, pronto dejo escuchar su voz: -"Le llamaré Makoto. Y será el mejor hombre del Japón."-  
  
Hisaw y Nahomi se sintieron felices y aceptaron la decisión de Mashairo; pero nunca se imaginaron lo que vendría después. Ellos habían sellado el destino de su propio hijo.  
  
Fin del primer capítulo. (Revisado y editado. 11 de febrero del 2004). 


	2. La educación

Makoto Shishio: Mi vida.  
  
El personaje de Makoto Shishio no me pertenece (que más quisiera), pertenece al Genio que creó Ruruoni Kenshin.; pero Mashairo, Nahomi, Hisaw, Takeji, sí.  
  
Cualquier parecido a la vida real es mera coincidencia. Esta historia puede parecer un poco aburrida, pero es mi forma de imaginarme la infancia de este enigmático personaje.  
  
"..." -Diálogos.  
  
'...' -Diálogos internos o pensamientos.  
  


* * *

  
CAPTITULO 2. La educación.  
  
Al paso del tiempo y los años, Makoto se alejaba cada vez más de sus padres; las cosas no eran como antes para  
  
Hisaw y de Nahomi.  
  
Ahora Hisaw se dedicaba cada vez más a enriquecerse y a tratar de controlar a los campesinos; a Nahomi su padre no le permitía cuidar o proteger a su hijo de su regia educación; además de que Mashairo nunca dejaba a Makoto a solas con ella.  
  
Una noche mientras compartían la cena Nahomi trato de hablar con Hisaw, para que su padre le dejase ayudar con la educación de Makoto, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la conversación entre Mashairo su padre y Hisaw.  
  
Mashairo: -"Hija mía, no creo que sea conveniente que te preocupes por Makoto; justo ahora que esperas otro hijo. Además ¿no crees que sea mejor que descanses? Pero si es deseo de Hisaw que tu hijo mayor sea educado por ti, yo no me opondré, aunque creo que el más indicado para educarlo, es tu esposo. Más recuerda que como todo primogénito debe ser educado como un orgulloso heredero, tal como su padre."- Dijo esto sabiendo perfectamente que Hisaw nunca podría educar al pequeño Makoto, y su mente había calculado cada una de sus palabras, sin saberlo Hisaw, y como buen líder lo manipularía, sin que éste lo supiese. Era un ser completamente débil, y él tenía la partida ganada.  
  
Nahomi: -"¡Pero, padre!; Makoto no juega con los demás niños, se ha vuelto un poco solitario, triste"- Dijo mostrando un poco de esa tristeza con la cual trataba de ablandar el corazón de su padre.  
  
Pero sin esperar respuesta de su suegro, Hisaw contestó:  
  
-"Creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted padre. Makoto esta mucho mejor bajo su supervisión y educación, que con cualquiera de nosotros."- Y mirando a Nahomi con ternura: -"Tú no debes de cansarte, ni preocuparte de más. Tu padre sabe como tratar a Makoto, además de que él es su adoración. Tal como tú eres la mía."-  
  
Hisaw, era aprensivo en lo que se refería a Nahomi; a Mashairo no le agradaban las situaciones cariñosas entre su hija y su yerno, pero nunca mostró su desagrado; era mejor así, Makoto sería libre para poder actuar. No tendría ataduras sentimentales y crecería mejor.  
  
Makoto solo observó, tal y como le dijera su abuelo en una de esas caminatas y conversaciones que compartian. –'Observar, escuchar y tratar de encontrar la debilidad del oponente'. Solo que el pequeño aún no sabía que sus padres se estaban convirtiendo literalmente en sus oponentes.  
  
Pocos meses después y bajo la mirada absorta de Makoto y Hisaw, Nahomi daba a luz a una niña. Lo que agradó a Mashairo, no tendría que preocuparse de que su hija volviera a tener ideas tontas sobre tratar de obtener la educación de Makoto.  
  
Al cumplir Makoto su séptimo aniversario su abuelo le dijo que pronto lo introduciría al arte de la espada y le regaló  
  
un par de magníficas espadas.  
  
Debía fortalecerse, aprender a usarlas. Aunque ya antes el entrenamiento físico había comenzado, Makoto aún no era más que un pequeño y obediente alumno.  
  
Para su edad, él era muy observador y atento; la práctica diaria sin espada en la mano y los movimientos especiales  
  
que hacía su abuelo, empezaron a grabarse en la mente del pequeño.  
  
Semanas después, y ataviado con ropas que su abuelo le había dicho que usase para ese día en especial; era casi de madrugada cuando su nuevo entrenamiento inició. En ese lugar, al que mucho tiempo antes y diariamente había acompañado a su abuelo, se convertiría en su lugar especial.  
  
Poco a poco Mashairo lo alejaba más y más de sus padres, y de la sociedad; él no debía de mezclarse con los demás pequeños que para él no eran más que unos seres insignificantes, que solo servían para que los poderosos saciaran sus necesidades. Mashairo lo instruía,  
  
necesitaba aprender lo que muchos desconocían; el escribir, leer, hacer cálculos, el kendo y la estrategia militar eran cosas que solo los mejores tenían derecho a saber, únicamente ellos nadie más.  
  
Mashairo estaba realmente orgulloso de él, no había otra persona más importante para Mashairo que el pequeño Makoto.  
  
Le entregó con solemnidad y en una pequeña ceremonia especial las espadas. Después de ésta, comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento; debía convertirse en un gran samurai.  
  
Makoto aunque era físicamente fuerte para su edad, el mantener la posición de defensa con una espada de verdad era difícil; el seguir los pasos de su abuelo era casi imposible para él. En una fracción de segundo, sus brazos y sus piernas dolían, era casi imposible que el pequeño pudiese continuar con las extenuantes katas; de pronto cayo vencido por el peso de la espada y el cansancio.  
  
Mashairo le grito, casi con odio cuando lo vio caer: -"¡Levántate!"  
  
Makoto, apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas sumamente agotado: -"No, puedo. Estoy muy cansado y la espada pesa mucho. Mis brazos me duelen"- dijo el pequeño con su vista aún hacia el piso.  
  
Mashairo: -"¡BASTA! Dije LEVANTATE, obedece. Recuerda que te ordena es tu comandante en jefe."-  
  
Makoto se esforzaba, pero su abuelo lo trataba duramente como si se tratara de un soldado más, de un joven y no de un pequeño niño; necesitaba que los sentimientos no obstruyeran con la educación de su nieto, solamente necesitaba los instintos primarios, nada más.  
  
Aunque su abuelo lo trataba con dureza, aún así, Makoto adoraba a su abuelo y lo admiraba; por esa razón se exigía a sí mismo. Trató de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer de rodillas al piso. Su abuelo perdió la paciencia, lo levantó por el cuello de su gi; inesperadamente para Makoto, su abuelo después lo tomó por los hombros y lo agitó; le gritó sumamente molesto, sus ojos reflejaban la ira y el odio que jamás había visto en nadie.  
  
Mashairo: -"¿¡Acaso quieres morir!? Si sigues comportándote como su ser débil, ese será tu destino. ¡MORIR!. En este mundo solo los seres que son más fuertes, astutos e inteligentes sobreviven. Si quieres ser fuerte debes empezar ahora."-  
  
Makoto al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo y se asustó, jamás lo había visto así, jamás le había gritado o tratado de esa manera. Pero la mirada aterrada que observo en los ojos del pequeño Makoto, bastó para que Mashairo aumentara su ira.  
  
Mashairo: -"Jamás vuelvas a mostrar miedo en tu mirada. Un verdadero guerrero nunca expresa un solo sentimiento. Los sentimientos son para los débiles."-  
  
Y con un pequeño movimiento lanzó al pequeño hasta el otro lado del dojo. Todas y cada una de esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Makoto.  
  
Debía seguir, él tenía que ser el más fuerte, el único que siguiera viviendo, su vida no podía quedar bajo el filo de una espada enemiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y fue hacia donde yacía su espada; la empuño nuevamente y sin obedecer a su cansancio, se aprestó a seguir con su entrenamiento.  
  


* * *

  
Fin del segundo capítulo. (Re-editado y revisado, 16 de febrero del 2004.) 


	3. Palabras que marcan el inicio

Makoto Shishio: Mi vida.  
  
El personaje de Makoto Shishio no me pertenece (que más quisiera), pertenece al Genio que creó Ruruoni Kenshin.; pero Mashairo, Nahomi, Hisaw, Takeji, sí.  
  
Cualquier parecido a la vida real es mera coincidencia. Esta historia puede parecer un poco aburrida, pero es mi forma de imaginarme la infancia de este enigmático personaje.  
  
"..." -Diálogos.  
  
'...' -Diálogos internos o pensamientos.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 3. Las palabras que marcan el inicio.  
  
Un día en la vida de Makoto era diferente al día de cualquier otro niño. Su abuelo tenía una gran influencia sobre él, sobre todo psicológicamente. Por las mañanas ambos salían a caminar por los campos y el bosque cercanos; durante estos largos paseos, Mashairo le contaba sobre sus batallas y lo instruía con pequeñas historias.  
  
Mashairo: -"Cuando planees atacar a cualquier enemigo, nunca lo hagas por la mañana, siempre espera la tarde o la noche. Ya que los encontraras cansados después de un día tal vez no tan agotador, o anhelando regresar a casa con sus seres queridos; todos los seres humanos débiles buscan la supuesta protección de su hogar. Es por eso que ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia los tuyos debe intervenir en tus objetivos. Nunca dejes que tu cuerpo se abandone para dormir, tu cuerpo nunca debe dominar tu mente. Tu voluntad y tu astucia deben predominar sobre la debilidad de tu cuerpo."-  
  
Ese tipo de charlas con su abuelo se profundizaban y dejaban su huella en el alma del pequeño Makoto. Cuanto más habría de aprender de él, cosas que lo harían el más fuerte guerrero del Japón.  
  
Mashairo, procuraba mostrarle el punto de vista de un general, enseñarle a ser el gran hijo que él siempre había deseado, por lo que nadie debía intervenir y fue por eso que tuvo la prudencia de alejarlo de los que más daño le podían hacer, sus propios padres.  
  
Cuan equivocado y tal vez acertado pudiese estar al crear a un hombre sin dejarlo crecer; como el manipular los sentimientos y los conocimientos del mundo le podrían dañar o ayudar; eso no lo sabría hasta haberlo visto en la cima del mundo. Muchas veces al ver dormir al pequeño, este tipo de pensamientos plagaba su mente. Pero debía seguir, necesitaba hacer que su pequeño tuviese al mundo en sus manos. Posiblemente ese futuro no estaría lejos.  
  
Día tras día, la férrea enseñanza de Mashairo era dirigida hacia Makoto. Mashairo había ido a Kyoto en compañía de Makoto, pero lo había dejado en una posada para poder ir a ordenar un par de espadas al mejor armero de la corte. Que mejor regalo para su nieto.  
  
Algunas veces, Mashairo tenía conflictos en su mente y en sus sentimientos; ya que por un lado amaba al pequeño Makoto más que a su propia vida pero, su lado de guerrero le decía que ese pequeño ser era su peor castigo y sería su muerte, ya que él era su punto débil.  
  
Ese viaje fue un punto clave para observar que pronto podrían estar nuevamente en guerra. Los rumores y revueltas que se presentaban le daban la impresión de que muy pronto podrían tener problemas, tenia que estar muy atento y hacer que su nieto se preparara correctamente, para poder sobrevivir.  
  
Cuando las espadas fueron entregadas, Mashairo compró un cuerpo y le dijo a Makoto que en él podría probarlas. Uno de los guardias que habían entregado el cuerpo al general, estaba muy molesto y sumamente sorprendido por haber visto que el general había hecho que un pequeño niño destazara a un cadáver.  
  
Pero el soldado quedo perplejo al ver que el primer corte a nivel de los tobillos, en ese momento Mashairo le ordenó al guardia que se retirara.  
  
Makoto pago las consecuencias de su inexperiencia con los seres inferiores, tal como su abuelo les llamaba; pronto recibió una bofetada y un regaño de parte de su abuelo;  
  
Mashairo: -"¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! Acaso no te he enseñado que tus habilidades deben permanecer en más absoluto secreto. Cuando has visto una sola vez alguna técnica, serás capaz de inutilizarla y ver los errores en tus oponentes; pero, esos seres débiles y serviles, que solo sirven para que los fuertes no desgastemos nuestro verdadero poder, no tienen por que ver o aprender nada de nosotros."- Su actitud cambio completamente y sin inmutarse continuo: -"Ahora, no tienes más que matar a ese estúpido guardia. Creo que este cuerpo inerte nos servirá después."  
  
Makoto lo miró sorprendido, tratando de ocultar sus emociones; pero, debía obedecer, nunca había matado a una persona, tal vez lo había pensado pero, ¿hacerlo?  
  
Makoto: -'Creo que no tengo otra opción,'- "¿Qué tipo de técnica quiere que use señor?"- Hacia tiempo que Makoto había dejado de decirle abuelo y le llamaba con respeto, muchas veces le decía señor o bien general.  
  
Mashairo: -"Solo una efectiva; no tienes que ser muy cuidadoso. Después veremos como mejorarla."-  
  
Dicho esto, Makoto se escabulló y fue a cazar a su presa. Debía ser cuidadoso, a pesar de estar en las afueras de la ciudad, había mucha gente para su gusto; pero, que más. Pronto vio al guardia. Estaba sentado y apoyado en una roca. Su cabeza estaba descubierta, así que no tendría ningún problema. Sin hacer ruido, y habiendo desenfundado su nueva kodashi; la paso limpiamente de la parte posterior del cráneo hasta la frente del mismo.  
  
Makoto se quedó sumamente sorprendido.  
  
Makoto: -'Vaya, que cosa más sencilla. No es difícil matar a alguien. Además se interponía en mi objetivo; en verdad era un ser débil, no tenía caso que viviera. Con su patético estilo de vida y sus ideas tontas pudo haber interferido en mi aprendizaje, pero ahora servirá para mi enseñanza.'- Y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, limpió su kodashi con las ropas del guardia y sin más que haberla enfundado, fue hacia donde estaba su abuelo; pero ahora con el pesado cuerpo arrastrándolo hacía donde lo pudiera utilizar mejor.  
  
Después de haber dejado el cuerpo del guardia en donde se encontraba su abuelo se dirigió a borrar las huellas que podrían hacer que lo descubrieran. Su abuelo lo miro con satisfacción, Makoto había aprendido; sus sentimientos habían sido dejados de lado. Después de practicar con los cuerpos, y habiendo corregido algunas posiciones, fuerza en los golpes y practicado lo suficiente; dejaron los cuerpos destajados y a merced de las bestias.  
  
Mashairo no era una persona religiosa; decía y pensaba que la religión era solo para someter el espíritu del hombre, que por esas tontas creencias y los sentimientos, los verdaderos guerreros perdían el camino y pasaban de ser unos hombres a ser solo animales. Aquellos que se sometían a eso, eran tal vez menos valiosos que algunos animales; por lo que muchas veces los perros o los caballos eran más valiosos que la vida de esos seres que se hacían llamar hombres.  
  
El regreso a Ise fue tranquilo. La que realmente presentía algo era Nahomi, su corazón de madre le avisaba del peligro que el pequeño corría junto a su padre; pero, Hisaw estaba tan ocupado que ella no podía darle otro tipo de preocupaciones; además Hisaw confiaba en su padre.  
  
Nahomi observaba a Makoto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, su pequeña consumía mucho de su tiempo y que decir del propio Hisaw. Él era el más posesivo, la amaba, si; pero no deseaba que nadie más ocupara el lugar que él debía tener; su esposa era solo de él, solo de él.  
  
Nahomi se daba cuenta de como Makoto los veía, se podía distinguir en la mirada del niño que ellos no eran más que unos desconocidos para él.  
  
Para Makoto sus padres eran solo un estorbo y que decir del pequeño problema que tenía como hermana. Makoto entendía lo que su abuelo le decía sobre ellos. Eran solo peones, seres serviles que no tenían idea de lo podían llegar a ser o a tener. En realidad sus progenitores y hermana eran unos seres PATÉTICOS.  
  
Makoto crecía corporalmente; su corazón se hacía cada vez más insensible, su alma casi no existía dentro de su cuerpo; pero su mente era excelente. Pronto aprendió de su abuelo a dar la impresión de ser todo un caballero, amable y educado. Esas eran las otras habilidades que debía practicar. Para llegar al poder tenía que aprender a ser hipócrita; a aparentar no saber nada, pero conocer todo acerca de sus enemigos; aprender a escuchar y registrar los hechos que podían acabar con sus propios enemigos y sin que él moviese un solo dedo para que ellos mismos se acabaran entre sí. Solo un verdadero guerrero espía sin aparentar hacerlo y se encuentra más cerca de sus enemigos de lo que se encuentra de sus amigos.  
  
Paso el tiempo, los acontecimientos se desarrollaban más rápido de lo que Mashairo hubiese previsto, los mensajes que llegaban a su casa eran cada vez más frecuentes. Y para Mashairo, su nieto aun no estaba listo para enfrentar la guerra, le faltaba poco, pero la guerra no espera.  
  
Mashairo había estado recibiendo reportes de bandas de rebeldes que habían atacado aldeas menores cerca de Ise; pero nunca espero que al regresar de un pequeño entrenamiento con su nieto, los mismos rebeldes atacaran su casa.  
  
Mashairo y Makoto habían salido de madrugada ese día; al estar casi cerca de la casa escucharon a Nahomi y a las otras chicas que les servían gritar aterradas.  
  
Mashairo corrió hacia la casa y le advirtió a Makoto que tendrían que luchar para seguir conservando lo que era suyo.  
  
Su llegada no fue tomada en cuenta por los rebeldes, así que a Mashairo y a Makoto no les fue difícil matar a varios. Pero eran demasiados, Mashairo comprendió que su inferioridad numérica podría llegar a ser una desgracia; debían retirarse y conservar su vida.  
  
Makoto al igual que su abuelo, mataban sin compasión alguna; Nahomi estaba aterrada al ver a su hijo, en verdad era un espadachín magnífico, pero, era desalmado al igual que su padre.  
  
Mientras Nahomi abrazaba a su pequeña hija; Hisaw trataba de defenderlas. Makoto desvió su mirada hacia donde estaban sus padres y observo a dos jovenzuelos matar a su padre sin ninguna dificultad.  
  
Makoto: -'Patético, un ser inútil muerto por dos mediocres soldados.'-  
  
Makoto observo a su padre ser derrotado por seres que no sabían ni siquiera tomar un espada bien. Entonces comprendió por que su abuelo lo había alejado de ellos, no eran más que unos simples muñecos para la evolución de su vida.  
  
Pero la acción que lo dejó perplejo fue el hecho de que su abuelo había ido a salvar a su madre, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando para salvar a una mujer? Pero, como las acciones de un comandante no se discuten; él también decidió participar y sin pensarlo más fue y acabó con los dos jóvenes que ahora amenazaban a su abuelo. La o-kesa {(túnica del sacerdote) tajo con la espada que va desde la unión del cuello en el hombro, hasta la cadera; o bien a la inversa, ya sea de derecha a izquierda o viceversa} golpe preferido por Makoto fue el que acabó sin esos.  
  
Su abuelo le ordenó tomar a su hermana y retirarse. Tal acción era incomprensible, pero era una orden, había que obedecer. Tal vez el ingenio de su abuelo posiblemente tomaba nota mental de cómo planear una contraofensiva. Makoto siguió a su abuelo con su hermana sobre su hombro, y tanto como su abuelo y él se alejaron de aquel lugar que él había conocido como hogar.  
  
Pronto acontecerían más cosas en la vida de Makoto, tal vez demasiadas.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo. (Re-editado y revisado, el día 18 de febrero del 2004). Gracias por leer y revisarlo. Comentarios y críticas aceptados. 


	4. Perdidas e inteligencia

Mi historia.  
  
El personaje de Makoto Shishio no me pertenece (que más quisiera), pertenece al Genio que creó Ruruoni Kenshin.; pero Mashairo, Nahomi, Hisaw, Takeji, sí.  
  
Cualquier parecido a la vida real es mera coincidencia. Esta historia puede parecer un poco aburrida, pero es mi forma de imaginarme la infancia de este enigmático personaje.  
  
"..." -Diálogos.  
  
'...' -Diálogos internos o pensamientos.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Capítulo 4. Pérdidas e Inteligencia.  
  
Días después de haber huido hacia el bosque. Su abuelo encontró un lugar seguro para poder refugiarse; los acontecimientos pasados hacían que la mente de Makoto encontrara contradicciones sobre las palabras y los hechos.  
  
Makoto: -'¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de mantener a su madre y a su hermana con ellos, por qué dejarlas vivir, acaso no eran solo unas piezas más del juego de la vida, qué necesidad tenían ahora de preocuparse por ellas?'-  
  
Viajaban de noche, ya que su abuelo así lo había planeado, por el día se escondían en el bosque, o en algunas cuevas que encontraban; nunca viajaban por los caminos, ya que podrían ser detectados fácilmente. Procuraban no hablar entre sí, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Iban  
  
camino a Kyoto, por los lugares más inhóspitos que hubiesen imaginado.  
  
Poco después de haber acampado dentro de una húmeda cueva, y quedando Makoto al cuidado de las mujeres; esperaba el regreso de su abuelo, pronto llegaría con alimento y agua para todos.  
  
Pero ellas hacían su travesía más y más pesada; aunque su madre no se quejaba, caminaba despacio.  
  
Parecía ausente llorando de vez en cuando por su esposo muerto, abrazando a su hermana como si fuera lo más valioso en ese momento. Una vez más todas esas preguntas que tenía dentro de su cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas, esperando ser respondidas.  
  
Al estar sentados todos al rededor de un fuego que habían preparado dentro de la cueva y tomando un poco de té, Makoto no pudo contener su curiosidad y le dijo a su abuelo.  
  
Makoto: -"Comandante, solicito permiso para dirijirle la palabra, señor"- dijo con voz queda, casi como un susurro.  
  
Mashairo le observo y tranquilamente respondió, sin dejar de tomar su té.  
  
Mashairo: -"Te concedo el permiso para dirigirme la palabra. ¿Qué deseas?"-  
  
Makoto: -"Señor. Deseo saber, ¿por qué salvamos a mi madre y a mi hermana; por qué no dejarlas, solo son  
  
un estorbo?; además debemos cuidarlas, alimentarlas y no son útiles."-  
  
Mashairo: -"Error."-  
  
Makoto: -"¿Qué?"- Preguntó el pequeño asombrado y levantando el rostro para ver a su abuelo.  
  
Mashairo: -"Veo que aún te falta mucho para aprender. Necesitas pensar como un buen guerrero.  
  
Se que ves a las mujeres que salvamos como un estorbo; pero, en realidad nos pueden ser de mucha utilidad. Tu madre estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la mano de un hombre débil y sin ambición, es por eso que ella es así. Pero ahora que vuelve a mí, tendrá que hacer honor a nuestros ancestros."-  
  
Nahomi solo observaba y escuchaba incrédula la conversación.  
  
Makoto: -"Perdón señor por preguntar nuevamente, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? Son solo mujeres."-  
  
Mashairo, le contestó con una mueca parecida a la sonrisa en su rostro: -"Muchas veces debes aparentar cosas que no eres para poder aprovechar las debilidades de tus verdaderos enemigos. La mayoría de los hombres que se sienten seguros confían en las mujeres, creyéndolos seres inofensivos; pero, solo cuando saben quien es realmente el que tiene el control lo son, mientras no tengas el verdadero control sobre una mujer, ya sea por lealtad, amor, miedo o  
  
simplemente por que ella así lo desea, te podrá destruir. Es por esa razón que mantenemos a mi hija y a tu hermana con vida. Nos podrán ser de mucha utilidad."-  
  
Nahomi, habló sumamente asustada y molesta, creía que a estas alturas, podría oponerse a su padre: -"Padre, ¿cómo puede decirle eso a mi hijo, acaso no ve que solo es un niño? No puedo creer que lo haga pensar como usted. Por favor, nosotros somos su familia..."-  
  
Nahomi fue callada por una fuerte bofetada que su padre le propinó.  
  
Mashairo: -"Cállate. Entiende solo eres una mujer y nos debes respeto. Tu hijo no es un niño, es uno de los mejores guerreros en el mundo. Crees que los sentimientos nos trajeron hasta aquí.  
  
Nosotros pudimos haber acabado con esos tontos que los atacaron. Pero era mejor que los enemigos de nuestras familias nos creyesen muertos, así pronto podremos tomar la justicia en nuestras manos.  
  
Sabes y conoces cual es tu lugar y el lugar de tu hija. No vuelvas a discutir ninguna de mis decisiones.  
  
Te he mantenido viva desde el momento en que naciste, por lo tanto me debes lealtad y respeto; y nunca olvides que tu principal motivo es hacer que tu hijo sea el hombre más poderoso en este Japón."  
  
Nahomi escuchaba asombrada, un poco lastimada en su orgullo de mujer, pero al fin y al cabo su padre tenía razón. Ella solo era una mujer; pero el que pronto comprendió muchas cosas fue Makoto. Las dudas que habían plagado su mente desaparecieron poco a poco.  
  
Makoto: -'Cuanta razón tiene. Su madre fue la debilidad de su padre. Su padre se había entregado totalmente a ella; prefería complacerla a marcar el camino que ella debía caminar. Algo que yo nunca deberé de hacer.'-  
  
Al llegar a Kyoto, y habiendo dejado a su madre y hermana en una posada en las afueras de la ciudad; se reunieron con un "'amigo"' de su abuelo, uno de tantos corruptos que necesitan protección ya que tienen muchas amenazas de muerte, según le había dicho su abuelo. Trabajar para proteger a un tonto el cual les serviría muy bien en el futuro.  
  
Makoto siguió muy bien las órdenes de su abuelo, estar  
  
en el lugar de la reunión, pasando desapercibido pero, escuchando y estudiando al que pronto sería su protegido, un hombre sin cerebro y ambicioso. Mala combinación. El hombre pensaba que Mashairo podría entrenar a alguien dentro de sus hombres y que el niño podría aprender algo. Lo que nunca esperaría era una traición de un hombre tan honorable como el gran comandante Mashairo.  
  
Después de haber conseguido un lugar para trabajar; tomaron sus pertenencias, las cuales eran muy pocas  
  
y fueron a vivir a una pequeña casa. Su madre y su hermana empezaron a arreglar y limpiar. En una  
  
habitación apartada y le hablo seriamente a Makoto.  
  
Mashairo: -"Makoto, toma tus espadas y átalas con este listón. Estas son espadas con honor, no deben ser ensuciadas con sangre tomada por dinero. Siempre respeta el espíritu de los ancestros que te dieron el honor de pelear por TI, por TU vida y por tus ideales. Nunca las uses en cosas que no valgan la pena, lo único importante es tu vida."-  
  
Dicho esto y habiendo ambos atados las espadas, las guardaron envueltas en una tela de seda, de color  
  
púrpura con blanco.  
  
Antes de un año de haber llegado a proteger a ese hombre, Mashairo empezó a controlar todo; Makoto era uno de los mejores, siempre observando, aprendiendo, controlando su espíritu con inteligencia; tal como su abuelo le había enseñado. Muchas veces él y su abuelo salían de "'cacería"', eran trabajos sumamente fáciles; su madre se había mezclado con otras mujeres "'respetables"' y tal como su abuelo le había dicho, muchas de las debilidades de otros enemigos eran entregadas por boca de ellas. Su madre y su  
  
hermana eran de utilidad, después de todo.  
  
Los tiempos empezaban a cambiar y Makoto pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad {15 años}; pero para su desgracia o fortuna, su abuelo enfermó. Nunca había pensado que su abuelo enfermara, mucho menos verlo en un estado crítico acostado en su lecho; las únicas veces que lo veía acostado dormía y tenía el sueño muy ligero, pero verlo así. Se sentía desconcertado, su abuelo era un hombre muy poderoso, pero ahora, solo dependía de él para muchas cosas.  
  
Antes del cambio de estaciones su abuelo empeoró y Makoto fue llamado por él. Su abuelo, el gran comandante, el hombre que le había mostrado la realidad del mundo, entró y se encontró con su abuelo firmemente sentado, con sus espadas desenvueltas, colocadas frente a el y esperando que su amado nieto llegase.  
  
Mashairo: -"Adelante hijo, es bueno saber que aún puedo tener un poco de autoridad sobre ti, aunque ya seas un adulto."-  
  
Makoto: -"Aún no abuelo..., aún no."- Habían pasado años, desde que no lo llamaba con cariño, y Mashairo aceptó sus palabras sin objetar.  
  
Mashairo continuó hablando pausadamente: -"Sabes que es tiempo de despedirnos, espero que Kamisama me permita ver tu grandeza desde el nirvana.  
  
Recuerda todo lo que en este tiempo te enseñé. Conviértete en el hombre más poderoso del Japón... Yo me voy tranquilo ya que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti... Ahora, debo pedirte que te quedes. Yo debo morir con honor, así que tomaré mi vida y no moriré como uno más. Acaba con mi vida después para que pueda llevarme todo mi honor y dejarte el espíritu de guerrero que siempre te acompañara..."  
  
Su abuelo y él habían compartido la conversación más tierna entre ambos. Makoto vio como su abuelo tomaba su vida y él solo termino el trabajo cortando su yugular con la pequeña daga que se utilizaba en estos menesteres. Los funerales se llevaron a cabo con toda propiedad.  
  
Al regresar a su casa, Makoto se dio cuenta de una realidad que lo confundía. Ahora estaba SOLO y no sabía realmente que hacer.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del capítulo 4.  
  
(Re-editado y revisado, al 18 de febrero del 2004.) 


End file.
